warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Vortex
damage. Every enemy within 6''' meters of the device will be violently drawn to it and dealt '''50 damage per second (across 4 damage ticks per second). When the device activates, the initial damage tick is multiplied by 200%. **Damage per second and contact damage are affected by Ability Strength, and the contact damage can be increased by body-part multipliers. **Initial damage multiplier is not affected by Ability Strength. **Each tick of damage has a moderate status chance. Enemies affected by the status effect will have their shields reduced by 75% for 4 seconds. **Enemies are ragdolled as they're pulled in, and the damage decreases with distance. **Some enemies will simply be knocked down repeatedly, as they will get up while in vortex only to be knocked down again. In rare cases, enemies can use abilities or fire their weapon in the brief moment they are getting up. **While the initial damage tick is multiplied by 200%, this damage tick does not take benefit from Vauban's passive if used solely. ***For example, a rank-3 Vortex with 100% Ability Strength will deal 2 25}} damage as the initial damage tick. ***The damage ticks after the initial one do take benefit from the passive. **Vortex will not take priority over ; Enemies currently held up in Bastille's field will be pulled towards the vortex, but will not leave Bastille or be ragdolled. ** damage is effective against Machinery and Fossilized, but less effective against Ferrite Armor and Infested Sinew. ** status effect forces all enemies within a 5''' meter radius to stumble and fall. ** damage is effective against Shielded and Proto Shields, but less effective against Alloy Armor. ** status effect reduces a target's current and maximum shields by '''75% for 4''' seconds. **Duration is affected by Ability Duration. **Attraction radius is affected by Ability Range. **The relationship between attraction radius and Ability Range is nonlinear. **Vortex uses the following expression when accounting for Ability Range: Base Range Ability Range }} **The device will deploy on the first surface it makes contact with and will hover approximately one meter perpendicular to the surface. *Vortex will '''not affect most Bosses. *Corpses will be attracted, leaving only the loot that was drawn into the nexus. *Enemies that remain within Vortex's nexus for an extended period of time may implode, yielding no loot or affinity. *Can be used while performing many actions without interrupting them, including reloading. *Can be cast multiple times while active. |augment = |tips = *Can be used to collect resource and ammo drops to where the Vortex is placed. *Vortex appears from a ball that Vauban throws. You can aim at where he throws it at. *Many enemies sucked into the center of the Vortex are considered to be in a prone position if attacked in melee, resulting in a ground finisher. Multiple enemies can be hit or killed by a single ground finisher to the center of the Vortex. *Due to enemies often being very close to each other, Electric procs are very effective, as they will create large chains of damage. In some cases, s can be thrown down to allow procs that kill enemies quicker than either power on it's own. |bugs = * Initial activation will tug players for a fraction of a second, and players near vortex's AoE will have a decrease in slide attack boost speed. * Sometimes pulls players in for the full duration. * Jump kicking into Vortex will cause the player to rise exponentially. * If cast near downed allies can interfere with the bleedout timer. Trying to revive them can interrupt the revival and freeze the timer/percentage leaving the downed player stuck at 0% but no timer. Trying to revive the player while Vortex is active will simply keep interrupting the animation. * Ability Strength may affect the value of each damage tick. However, the rate at which ticks occur will adjust accordingly in order to maintain Vortex's damage per second. (Probably because of low fps) }} See Also * de:Vortex es:Vórtice it:Vortex ru:Вихрь Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Magnetic Damage Category:Blast Damage Category:One-Handed Abilities Category:Vauban Category:Update 7